Benutzer:Anubis2705/5.11 Whatever Happened, Happened
Whatever happened, happened: Eine Lost-Premiere: eine Folge, die mehr Antworten als neue Fragen enthält und obendrein den halben Lost-Kindergarten versammelt. Wir wissen nun, warum Ben zu dem wurde, der er ist. Wir wissen, warum Kate zur Insel zurückkam. Wir wissen, wie Ben Sayid genau zur Flucht verholfen hat. Wir wissen, warum „Big Ben“ so besessen von Juliet ist. Wir wissen, welchem Zweck der Tempel dient. Wir wissen, weit mehr über das Others-Leaders-Triangle Richard, Charles, Ben. Wir haben nun die Gewissheit, dass Kate Sawyers Bitte nachkam. Wir haben Clementine getroffen. Wir wissen, was mit Aaron passiert ist. Wir wissen, dass Hurley und Miles niemals Astrophysik studieren sollten, aber gut zusammen als Comedy-Duo auf Tour gehen könnten – mögliche Spielorte: Dharmaville, Schwan-Station, Tempel, Hydra-Insel und Jacobs Hütte (Privatveranstaltung). Ja, letztlich kommen nur wenig neue Fragen auf: Wo hat Richard seinen Rasierer verlegt? Ist Ben überrascht, weil Locke lebt oder doch eher, weil er der letzte ist, den er an seinem Krankenbett erwartet hätte? Wieso sind Hurley und Miles nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass Ben sich sehr wohl erinnert hat, aber nicht das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge und vor allem die Spannung (wie viele Staffeln wir uns hätten sparen können, wenn er gesagt hätte: „Eye, dich kenn ich, du hast auf mich geschossen als ich zwölf war! Wegen dir bin ich zu Darth Vader ohne Maske geworden!“) durcheinander bringen wollte? Aber alles der Reihe nach... ach, Moment wir sind bei „Lost“ – da ist man chronologische Abläufe ja gar nicht gewohnt. Soll ich lieber mit dem Ende anfangen? Oder wie bei „Memento“ mit der Mitte? Aaaaaalso... Der Dharma-Löschtrupp hat den amokfahrenden VW-Bus und das Haus soweit gelöscht und trägt daher demonstrativ erst mal eine – nebenbei bemerkt auch die einzige – verkohlte Tür durchs Bild. Jack macht sich dann auch gleich mal bei Horace unbeliebt, während dieser erklärt, dass einer von ihnen, dem Feind geholfen haben muss, zu entkommen. Kate soll Roger helfen, das Autowrack aus dem Haus zu ziehen, wobei sie sehr gut demonstriert, warum sie als Mechanikerin eingeteilt wurde – die Frau versteht es mit Autos umzugehen. Kate Austen ist der weibliche Tim Taylor. Außerdem freundet sie sich prompt mit Roger an, der auch eindrucksvoll etwas demonstriert: wenn er nicht gerade mal wieder mit Bierdosen nach seinem Sohn wirft, kann auch ganz nett sein. Die Dharmas sind also noch alle dabei ihr Dorf aufzuräumen, als einer der Insel-Cops (schade, dass die Dharma-Vans kein Blaulicht haben, wäre noch dramatischer gekommen) angedüst kommt. Es ist Jin, der den halbtoten Benjamin Linus ins Dorf bringt. Wir erleben Roger hier überraschenderweise sogar richtig besorgt um seinen Sohn – zu schade, dass dieser das nicht mitbekommt. Klein-Ben kommt also auf die Krankenstation. In der Zukunft bzw. aus ihrer Sicht in der Vergangenheit, sucht Kate Cassidy Phillips auf. Wie vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt, singt sie dem kleinen Aaron genau das Schlaflied vor, von dem seine richtige Mutter wollte, dass die ursprünglich vorgesehene Adoptivmutter es ihm vorsingt, was sie jedoch nie getan hat, weil die leibliche Mutter von ihm, wegen nicht schreibender Stifte – auch das war vermutlich vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt (Wer zum Teufel ist eigentlich dieses Schicksal, von dem immer die Rede ist???) – vor der Adoption abgehauen ist, um dann einen von einem Wahrsager ausgewählten Flug zu nehmen und abzustürzen auf einer Insel, auf der sie...was für ein wirres Gerede! Wie Kate es nun aber geschafft hat, aus Sawyers spärlichen Infos mal eben so seine Tochter und deren, Kate bereits wohlbekannte, Mutter zu finden, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Hat Kate am Ende ihren eigenen, kleinen Mikhail Bakunin? Zumindest kommt jetzt das große Wiedersehen... „Hi!“ – „?“ – „Hey“ – „Oh, my God?!“ – „Hey, Cassidy!“ – „Oh, my God!“ – „Heyhey!“ – „Hiho!“ – „Hey!“ – „Bananarama!“ – „Ich steh total auf dein sexy Dschungelgehabe!“ – „Das musst du wenn rückwärts sagen“... nach den ewigen „Hey!“s kommt Cassidy dann doch mal zur Sache und fragt Kate, was sie hier will. Dann kommt von Kate das Geständnis auf Raten (darin hat sie ja Übung): Sie gibt Cassidy Geld, erzählt von Sawyer, gesteht am Ende sogar, dass Aaron nicht ihr Sohn ist...wir kennen die Geschichte und auch das Ergebnis dieses Gesprächs: Cassidy erklärt Kate, dass sie gut verstehen könne, wie Sawyer Frauen den Kopf verdreht – Südstaatencasanova mit interessanten Ideen zur Anlageberatung. Zumindest kann und will Cassidy nicht so recht glauben, dass Sawyer sich zum Helden gemausert haben soll und sich obendrein plötzlich um seine Tochter sorgt. In Sawyers und Kates Gegenwart treffen die beiden beim nächsten „Inselabschnitt“ (Wer hat sich das Wort eigentlich ausgedacht?) zufälligerweise, so gar nicht zufällig aufeinander. Dharma-Sheriff LaFleur guckt gerade Fernsehen, als Kate reingestürmt kommt. Wie Adrian Veidt benutzt James nicht nur gerne Decknamen, sondern kann offenbar auch simultan gleich mehreren Bildschirmen gut folgen. Bleibt wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er sich in der Antarktis zur Ruhe setzt. Kate stellt aber prompt auch ihre eigene blitzschnelle Auffassungsgabe zur Schau „Das Kind, was angeschossen wurde, war Ben!“ Ach, ne? Echt jetzt? Boah, Kate, wie bist du da nur draufgekommen? Jetzt sag bloß noch, Charles Widmore war ein Anderen und Amys Kind ist Ethan – da wären wir ohne dich auch nie hinter gekommen... Aber Sawyer hat den besten Vorschlag seit langem: „Halt den Mund zu und hör auf Fragen zu stellen!“ Danke, James! Jacob segne dich! Wäre Nerven und Blöde Fragen Stellen olympisch, Kate könnte die ganze Schwan-Station mit ihren Goldmedaillen tapezieren und pflastern... bei dem starken Elektromagneten bleiben die mit etwas Glück sogar von alleine hängen. Apropos Schwan-Station: Wer kommt denn da? Nein, nicht Radzinsky („She’s a hostile! Shoot her! Shoot her!“), aber zumindest der Mathe-Hippie mit der Matte: der dauerbekiffte Horace Goodspeed. Horace ist etwas irritiert über Kates Anwesenheit und James improvisiert mal wieder etwas, bis Kate geht und Horace zum Geschäftlichen kommt. Er will wissen, ob LaFleur die Zelle des Feindes gecheckt hat und Jim erklärt, er sei noch nicht dazu gekommen. Also holen die zwei es zusammen mit ein paar anderen Overallträgern (hoffentlich stürzt nie Karl Lagerfeld auf dieser Insel ab – der kriegt sofort ’nen Herzinfarkt) nach und stellen fest, dass da ein Hausmeisterschlüssel in der Zellentür steckt. Wem der wohl gehören könnte? Jack? Roger? Dem dritten Mann – Willie? James lässt Jack, Kate und Hurley vorsichtshalber mal von Miles unter Hausarrest stellen, ehe er sich zur Krankenstation aufmacht, vor der Roger auf ’ner Bank hockt und bangt. LaFleur will drinnen mal ein paar Updates für Papa Roger besorgen und fragt als er reingeht mal ganz unauffällig und unverdächtig, ja fast beiläufig, so beiläufig, dass selbst wir es kaum bemerkt haben, wo denn dem Roger sein Schlüssel is’ (bitte keine Mails wegen dem falsch verwendeten Dativ – war Absicht^^). Zu Rogers eigener Überraschung hat er seinen Schlüssel nicht dabei – was für eine Überraschung! Da der Dharma-Doktor, am Ende womöglich ein gewisser Dr. C. Shephard, bis Freitag im Spiegel ist – so was unpraktisches aber auch, hat echt Pech der kleine Junge mit der mit Tesa zusammengeklebten Brille –, operiert Dr. Juliet Burke mal kurzerhand den mit ordentlich Filmblut eingeschmierten Ben. Aber Juliet hat so ihre Probleme und deshalb braucht sie: Jack – wen auch sonst. Schließlich kann Dr. Jack Frankenstein ihn zusammenflicken und ihm anschließend gleich noch Blut spenden, da er ja Universalspender ist. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Juliet genug Seeigel auf Lager hat. In seinem Haus stellt Jack derweil messerscharf fest (man sieht nicht nur für den Zuschauer eine Folge der Erkenntnisse), dass er unter Hausarrest steht, was Miles jedoch in gewisser Weise dementiert: „No, you’re free to leave whenever you want, but I shoot you in the leg!“ Jack ist so richtig begeistert von Sawyers Idee, der aber – laut Kate – nur seinen Job macht. Hurley wartet derweil darauf sich in Luft aufzulösen, denn schließlich scheint, der junge Ben im Sterben zu liegen und wenn er stirbt, ja dann... dann hätte er aus Hurleys Sicht zunächst einmal keinen von ihnen auf die Insel zurückbringen können, da er (die große Glocke des englischen Parlamentsgebäudes) im Jahr 2007 gar nicht mehr existiert hätte. Miles macht deutlich, dass das nicht möglich ist, was passiert ist, ist passiert (ja...das kennen wir doch von irgendwo her). Da kurz drauf Sawyer ankommt, um Jack zu holen, der sich verweigert, Ben zu helfen, scheint mir das ein guter Zeitpunkt, um doch mal etwas vorzugreifen und die ersten losen Enden zusammenzufügen: Wie wir bald erfahren, hat Jacks Weigerung nicht nur den Grund, dass er Ben nicht schon wieder, um einem Dritten (also Kate) zu helfen, das Leben retten will, sondern noch einen viel bedeutsameren. Jack hat in seinem Overall plötzlich eine Packung ungebrauchten Glauben gefunden und aufgemacht und jetzt vertraut er auf die Insel – keine Ahnung wie viele Folgen, wir ihm geben sollten, bis er sich den Schädel kahl rasiert, mit Messern wirft und sich von Oldham Drogen holt, um damit in einer Lehmhütte/Sauna zu meditieren. Zumindest ist Jack der Ansicht, dass die Insel Ben ohnehin retten wird. Schließlich kann man die Vergangenheit, selbst wenn es für einen selbst die Zukunft ist, nicht mehr ändern. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Jacks Handeln mehr als fragwürdig, da er als Arzt immer dazu verpflichtet ist, Menschen das Leben zu retten, wenn er kann – egal um wen es geht. Der Mensch, die Privatperson Jack Shephard hat jederzeit das Recht, sich zu verweigern, aber der Mediziner Dr. Jack Shephard ist durch seinen Berufsethos grundlegend dazu verpflichtet zu helfen und ganz unabhängig von dem, was aus Ben einmal wird, auf der Krankenstation liegt NOCH ein unschuldiges Kind. Wir sollten sowohl den Schuss durch Sayid, als auch diese Weigerung Jacks im Hinterkopf behalten. Ebenso sollten wir an noch etwas denken: die drei Menschen, die sich nun plötzlich um Ben sorgen sind James, Kate und Juliet. Bei Kate und Juliet ist ihr Handeln wohl durch etwas zu erklären, was Jack – wie den meisten Männern – fehlt: der sogenannte Mutterinstinkt. „If you don’t come with me, Jack, this kid is gonna die!“ - „Then he dies!“ Aber auch das kennen wir in ähnlicher Form. Es gab schon einmal einen medizinischen Notfall, bei dem sich Sawyer moralisch besser verhielt, als Jack es tat. Damals ging es um Libby. Ja, genau die durchgeknallte Psychiaterin (jeder der schon mal beim Psychologen/Psychiater war, weiß, dass das kein Oxymoron, sondern ein Pleonasmus ist) mit dem wuscheligen Lockenkopf, die als erste Hauptfigur ohne eigene Rückblendenepisode über den Haufen geschossen wurde und ihrem Mörder sogar ein paar Decken als Schalldämpfer mitgebracht hatte. Damals sollte James das Heroin (aus dem Flugzeug von Eko seinem Bruder – für die Einmalgucker) aus seinem Lager holen, weil Jack Libby damit einen Anti-Schmerz-Cocktail mixen wollte, der sogar Dr. House das Gefühl geben würde, sein Bein wäre in Watte gepackt, um ihr den Übergang ins Jenseits zu erleichtern. Eigentlich eine nette Idee, wäre da nicht ein dürrer, schwarzgelockter Haken dran gewesen, den Jack missbrauchen wollte, um an die Waffen zu kommen. Eiskalt erklärte Jack dem geschockten Sawyer damals, dass wenn er nicht bereit wäre, Kate zu seinem Lager mitzunehmen, damit sie Jack nach alter Stasi-Manier mitteilt wo die Waffen sind, Libby weiter leiden müsse. So einen Arzt wünscht man sich doch! Vermutlich würde einen das – ähnlich wie bei Sayid – nicht so stören, wenn er nicht ständig den Moralapostel sielen würde... auch die Insel hat ihren Günther Grass und ihren Michel Friedman. Wie käme es, wenn Ben zu jemandem sagen würde: „Leute umbringen ist böse, das macht man nicht!“ Das wäre ähnlich glaubhaft wie Eltern, die seit ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr Kettenraucher sind, bei ihrem 17 Jahre alten Zögling eine Schachtel Zigaretten finden und noch während sie ihm ’ne Standpauke halten sich jeder noch ’ne Kippe anzünden. Aber Kate mag den neuen Jack auch noch weniger als den alten, was sie ihm auch deutlich klar macht. Jack bleibt aber dabei: die Zeit als er immer alles in Ordnung bringen wollte, ist vorbei – die Insel wird selbst in Ordnung bringen, was in Ordnung gebracht werden muss! Amen! Natürlich kann man Jack von einem anderen Standpunkt aus auch verstehen und man kann ihn auch schwerlich verurteilen, da er auch viel gutes getan hat. Allerdings wäre es möglich, dass Jack in diesem Moment sich ein weiteres Stückchen Locke und auch Ben annähert... das könnte düster enden. Kate macht sich also zu Ben auf, der auf der Krankenstation liegt und vorsorglich auch schon mal so schön röchelt wie die Anti-Helden aus Star Wars (gemeint sind Vader und Grievous – die Nicht-Star-Wars-Fans, falls hier welche rumlaufen, können die Namen ja nachschlagen, wenn sie im Wörterbuch nach „Pleonasmus“ und „Oxymoron“ gesucht haben – tröstet euch „Pleonasmus“ musste ich trotz Deutsch-LK und Autoren-Studium ebenfalls nachgucken). Fehlt eigentlich nur, dass Jacob reinkommt und sagt: „Lord Linus, can you hear me!?“ – „Yes, my Master“ – „Reis!“ – „Dharma-Reis?“ Dank Kate bekommt Ben nun also „Fresh blood“ – sorry, aber als Juliet das sagte, kam mir als erstes das Bild von Ben mit langen Fangzähnen und schwarzem Umhang in den Sinn. Und Juliet nimmt das Blut auch gleich persönlich ab, aber wie sagt Dr. Eckhart von Hirschhausen: „Beim Blutabnehmen im Krankenhaus gibt es eine einfache Regel: man macht es solange, bis man’s kann!“ Während Kate dann mal noch ganz nebenbei erklärt, dass sie Jack eh’ nie verstanden hat und nie verstehen wird (das beruht sicherlich auf Gegenseitigkeit), aber dennoch vor der Abreise mit ihm „in der Falle gelandet ist“, kommt Roger rein. Roger hat mich in dieser Episode am meisten überrascht – plötzlich zeigt er mal seine fürsorgliche, väterliche Seite. Er gesteht sich und Kate (die darf in der Folge sogar Beichtvater...ähm Beichtmutter spielen) sogar ein, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig an dem ist, was da passierte. Nicht so sehr weil es seine Schlüssel waren. Auch wenn er dies nicht klar ausspricht und nur andeutet, wird klar, dass Roger in seinem Inneren weiß, dass Ben das niemals getan hätte, wäre er selbst besser mit seinem Sohn umgegangen. „Ein junge braucht seine Mutter“ – der Satz hätte auch von Norman Bates stammen können. Als Ben dann aber mal wieder röchelt, keucht, hustet und sich krümmt, schickt Juliet Roger nach draußen – das kann sie besser als jeder andere Arzt wie wir aus früheren Folgen wissen. Gut, die Szene die dann kommt bedarf weniger Kommentare. Miles versucht weiterhin verzweifelt, Hurley die Problematiken einer Zeitreise zu erklären. Letztlich dient die Szene aber wohl vor allem dazu, den im Science-Fiction-Genre unbedarfteren Zuschauern zu erklären, wie die Zeitreisen im Lost-Universum funktionieren. Bei mir persönlich hat sich durch die Szene die Einstellung zu Miles jedoch weiter geändert. Anfangs noch einer meiner Hasscharaktere, fängt er langsam an mir sympathisch zu werden, was mitunter an dem ähnlichen Humor liegen mag. Hurley hätte mit seinem „Aha, than your theory is wrong!“ auch gut als Lehrmeister in irgendeinem Kloster für Asiatische Kampfmönche anfangen können. Ich denke aber, dass es überflüssig ist diesen Dialog haarklein zu wiederholen. Die Quintessenz ist: Auch wenn die Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse für die Oceanic 4, Miles, James, Juliet, Jin und Daniel neu sind, sind sie dennoch in der Zeit aus der sie kamen schon passiert. Was für sie Zukunft ist, war vor der Insel Vergangenheit. Obgleich also alles schon passiert ist und der Versuch etwas zu ändern, sinnlos erscheint, heißt das nicht, dass man wie Jack in der Ecke sitzen und auf die Rückkehr seines jüngeren Alter-Ego warten sollte, damit sich der Kreis schließt, sondern dass man dennoch handeln kann, sollte, müsste, da letztlich für einen selber das Leben weitergeht und solange es kein Ereignis wie Bens Überleben oder den Dharmacide betrifft, über dessen Eintreten man Gewissheit hat, die Tatsache, durch die Zeit gereist zu sein, für einen selbst eigentlich wenig ändert. Wer das jetzt noch genauer wissen will, sollte mal irgendeine Vorlesung in Astrophysik besuchen, sich „The Time Machine“, alle Folgen von „Stargate“ (auch das Spin-off mit den grüngesichtigen Space-Vampiren) und „Dr. Who“ reinziehen oder selbst eine Zeitmaschine bauen und dann Albert Einstein fragen. An dieser Stelle gehe ich zumindest weiter im Text bzw. werde es an kommender Stelle ja erst noch tun, hab es aber, wenn ihr das lest schon längst getan. Und das liebe Lost-Fan ist keine Astrophysik, sondern Logik! Warum sich nun aber Ben nicht an Sayid erinnert, als dieser ihn foltert, kann auch Miles nicht beantworten. Da wir aber nicht in Bens Kopf reingucken können – ich weiß, eine verlockende Vorstellung – wissen wir nicht, ob er sich nicht sehr wohl erinnert hat. Ganz im Gegenteil scheint es mehr als logisch, dass Ben sich an jeden einzelnen erinnert. So gut wie er gerade Jack, Kate, James und Sayid einschätzen und manipulieren konnte, ist es doch gut möglich, dass er sie besser kannte, als sie sich selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ben wusste schon immer, dass Sayid ein Killer ist, dass Jack seinen Glauben an die Insel noch entwickeln würde, dass in James ein guter Kerl steckt. In der nächsten Szene rennt Roger herrlich klischeehaft vor der Krankenstation auf und ab, bis Juliet ihn schickt, um Medizin zu holen. Kate sitzt an einen Pfosten gelehnt und beobachtet das Ganze mit etwas Abstand. Doch als Roger weg ist, fragt sie, ob Ben durchkommen wird und Juliet gesteht, dass Ben sterben wird. Er befinde sich in einem Zustand, in dem sie hier nichts mehr für ihn tun könne. Nach dem Abwägen aller Alternativen wie dem U-Boot, das – wie könnte es auch anders sein – gerade weg ist und erst in ein paar Monaten mal wieder vorbeischaut, eröffnet Juliet, dass die Anderen möglicherweise einen Weg kennen, wie man Ben retten könnte. Also kommt Ben jetzt in einen improvisierten, knallblauen Krankenwagen und Sanitäter Kate fährt ihn zum neuen Inseldoktor – Jack hat ja offenbar gekündigt. Nach einer halben Episode kommt nun endlich mal wieder eine Rückblende. Wir sind wieder in Los Angeles am Pier und Sun hält Big Ben eine Knarre an den Kopf. Langsam wird auch klar, warum er Kate so unbedingt zurück auf die Insel bringen wollte...andererseits wusste er ja schon, dass sie da sein würde. Zunächst verlässt Kate den Ort des Geschehens jedoch fluchtartig und wir sehen sie, nachdem Aaron ein wenig gequengelt hat, in einem Supermarkt wieder. Aaron hat Durst und will Milch und zwar in einem Tetrapack. Kate durchforstet also die Molkereiabteilung – gut zu wissen, dass sich selbst Ex-Insulaner wie jeder von uns im Supermarkt spätestens ab dem Eingang zur Molkereiabteilung nicht zurecht finden können. Dann kommt ein Anruf von Jack und der kurze Blick aufs Handy reicht aus, damit Aaron, der gerade noch an Kates Hand war spurlos verschwindet, als hätte die Enterprise ihn weggebeamt. Man hätte jetzt erwartet, dass Kate ihn nach der langen Suche in der Süßigkeitenabteilung an der Hand vom lieben Onkel Ben wiederfindet, aber nein, eine Frau, wollte ihm helfen seine Mammi zu suchen, indem sie mit ihm aus dem Laden rausgeht, weil er „lost“ lookte... . Kehren wir nun aber ins Jahr 1977 zurück, wo bzw. wann Kate in ihrem improvisierten Krankentransporter und mit Röchel-Linus im Laderaum gerade den Sonarzaun erreicht. Als Kate aussteigt und zu ihm geht, kann man besonders gut erkennen, dass seine Brille etwa genauso viel Bandagen hat, wie seine Schusswunde – kann er wenigstens noch gut sehen, wenn er verreckt. „Sag meinem Vater, es tut mir leid, dass ich seine Schlüssel gestohlen habe“, keucht Ben, als gerade noch ein VW-Bus ankommt. Es ist Jim LaFleur – the Conman formaly known as Sawyer. Anders als Kate erwartet, kommt James nicht, um sie aufzuhalten, sondern um ihr zu helfen. Offenbar sind sich nicht nur Juliet und Kate, sondern auch Sawyer darin einig, dass man ein Kind – egal was einmal aus ihm werden mag – nicht einfach sterben lässt, womit die drei bei mir im Gegensatz zu Jack in dieser Episode Pluspunkte gesammelt haben. Wobei das auch so eine Sache ist, wie ihr aller spätestens am Ende der Rezension hoffentlich erkennen werdet, sofern ihr nicht gänzlich anderer Meinung seid... ja man muss es ja auch ein wenig spannend halten. Mit dem guten alten „Wusch“ geht es zurück in die Zukunft. Kate besucht Cassidy und Clementine, um mit ihrer neuen Busenfreundin zu sprechen – heißt: sie will sich mal so richtig ausheulen und weil sie keinen Psychiater hat, geht sie halt zu Cassidy. In diesem Gespräch wird Kate vor allem eines klar: sie brauchte Aaron stets mehr als er sie je gebraucht hätte. Der Rest dieses Gespräches ist uns als Zuschauer bereits bekannt und es ist mir doch zu blöd, etwas zu wiederholen, was schon in der Serie eine Wiederholung war. Ich erzähl ja auch nicht das „Previously on ‚Lost’“ nach. In der nächsten Rückblende geht Kate also zu Aarons leiblicher Großmutter, gesteht die ganze Geschichte, erkennt dabei, dass Carole gar nichts von Aaron wusste (da muss man Ben dann doch schon wieder Respekt zollen, so was inszenieren zu können, ist schon ein Meisterstück) und lässt ihn dennoch bei ihr zurück. Wir alle wissen, was dann passiert ist/ passieren wird: sie sucht Jack auf und kehrt zur Insel zurück um Aarons leibliche Mutter wiederzufinden. Sie kehrte also weder wegen Sawyer, noch wegen Jack, sondern wegen Claire und Aaron zurück. So wie Jack also in dieser Folge seinen Glauben und Ben und Sawyer vor einiger Zeit ihr Gewissen entdeckt haben, hat Kate nun ihren Altruismus originalverpackt in irgendeiner Schublade gefunden. Während Kate und Sawyer den verletzten Ben durch den Dschungel tragen, überrascht Juliet Jack unter der Dusche, um ihm klar zu machen, wie sauer sie auf ihn ist, weil er Ben nicht helfen wollte, weil er zurückgekommen ist, obwohl sie ihn nicht mehr brauchten. Sie hält Jack den Spiegel vor (wie passend, dass sie dies in einem Badezimmer tut) und er muss sich und auch ihr eingestehen, dass er nicht wirklich zurückkam, weil er Juliet, James und Jin helfen wollte, sondern weil er – wie einst ein Glatzkopf, den er deshalb für verrückt erklärt hat – der festen Überzeugung ist, dass es seine Bestimmung war zurückzukehren. Während Locke Ben im Jahr 2007 immer ähnlicher wird, entwickelt sich Jack im Jahr 1977 zu einem zweiten John Locke. Kommen wir nun aber zur großen Schlüsselszene: James und Kate stoßen auf einige der Feinde und verlangen, zu Richard Alpert gebracht zu werden. Als sie nun vor ihm stehen, erklären sie, dass sie wollen, dass er Ben mitnimmt, um ihm sein Leben zu retten. Doch dann kommt Richards Warnung: „Wenn ich ihn mit mir nehme, wird er nie wieder der gleiche sein. Was ich meine ist, dass er nicht mehr wissen wird, dass dies je passiert ist und seine Unschuld wird erloschen sein. Er wird für immer einer von uns sein!“ Einer der Anderen warnt nun wiederum Richard, dass er dies nicht einfach so tun sollte, denn was wäre, wenn Charles es herausfände. Richard sagt, dass er es nie herausfinden werde und verschwindet mit Ben ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Wald, um den Tempel aufzusuchen. Sobald Richard und Ben den Tempel betreten, erwacht der erwachsene Ben 30 Jahre später aus einem unruhigen Schlaf und neben seinem Krankenbett sitzt der Mann, den er wenige Tage zuvor ermordet hat. Aber kommen wir nun zu dem angekündigten Aneinanderfügen der losen Enden. Meiner Ansicht nach sollten wir uns nach dieser Episode ein für allemal von dem Gedanken verabschieden, dass es bei „Lost“ so etwas wie eine gute und eine böse Seite gibt. Ben wird hier zum Inbegriff des im „Lost“-Universum vertretenen materialistischen Menschenbildes. Seine Tragödie zeigt wie sehr Zufall und Schicksal gleichermaßen die Dinge beeinflussen und wie wenig Einfluss wir doch letztlich selbst haben. Ben wird angeschossen wegen dem, was aus ihm wird, was jedoch nur aus ihm wird, weil er angeschossen wurde. Sayid und Jack werden zu den Auslösern einer Kette von Ereignissen, die sie wiederum in genau diese Position bringen. Pauschal könnte man sagen, dass die beiden Ben zu dem gemacht haben, der er später ist, weil er das wurde, was sie an ihm hassen. Doch wie kann man die beiden dafür hassen? Wie kann man Ben noch hassen, wenn man erkennt, dass die äußeren Umstände ihn zu dem gefühlloswirkenden, eiskalten Mann machen, der viele schlimme Dinge getan hat, diese jedoch gleichzeitig in bester Absicht tat. Wieder fällt mir bei der Szene am Tempel Darth Vader ein. Ben, den wir stets für den großen Puppenspieler hielten, entpuppt sich selbst als eine Marionette, deren Fäden die gehalten haben, mit denen er spielte. Hier schließt sich der Kreis nicht nur in der Zeit, sondern vor allem in den Lebensgeschichten dieser Menschen. Wir erkennen auch, warum Ben von Juliet so besessen war – sie hat ihm so gesehen das Leben gerettet. Ich schätze mal, dass wir nächste Woche die letzten, großen Lücken in der Tragödie des Benjamin Linus gefüllt bekommen. Wie das Monster über ihn richten wird, wissen wir nicht, aber kann man ihn allein verantwortlich machen, wenn man weiß, dass die Insel selbst ihn so machte? Es stellt sich auch die Frage, ob Ben Locke gezielt töten wollte, weil er wusste, dass es wichtig ist, dem Tod begegnet zu sein, um einer von Ihnen zu werden? Eigentlich hat es aber was für sich, dass es wohl doch kein Gut und Böse gibt. Wenn jeder Mensch ebenso altruistisch wie egoistisch ist und vor allem von den äußeren Einflüssen gelenkt wird, ist das letztlich sehr viel näher an der Realität. Ist es nicht das, was „Lost“ auszeichnet? Das macht doch den Reiz der Serie aus, dass in diesem ganzen Mystery- und Fantasywirrwarr Menschen rumlaufen, wie es sie wirklich geben könnte. In gewisser Weise stimmt diese Episode dann doch versöhnlich, wenn klar wird, dass man bei jedem Charakter davon ausgehen sollte, dass man sein Handeln nicht immer gutheißen muss, aber davon ausgehen kann, dass es einen Grund gibt, der es einem schwer macht, sein oder ihr Handeln zu verurteilen.